sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Resort/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode, "The Last Resort". Transcript : Amy: The new Emerald Coast resort sounds like the perfect place to getaway from it all! You can hang out in the beach, or float in the crystal, clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch the spectacular sunset. It sounds absolutely romantic! I wish we were going to the opening party! : Cream: We'll have fun at the Thorndyke's villa. Are you ready to go, Cheese? cries in excitement. : Tails: I'm ready too, guys! My flight plan will take us to the Emerald Coast. : Chris: Be careful, Tails, and try not to let anybody see you. : Chuck: They won't have a problem for as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa. : Chris: I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening. : Chuck: I know, but your mother can't make it so she needs you to go in her place. You won't have to stay long, and after, you can join the others at the villa. : Chris: That's great. I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic. : Sonic: You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here. : Chris: Huh? : Amy: Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us? : Sonic: That's right! Have fun, I've gotta run! runs off. : Chris: That's weird, I wonder why Sonic doesn't want to go to the Emerald Coast with us. : Amy: It must be because Sonic hates water. He won't go near the ocean because he can't swim. of the ending of episode 1 plays. : Chris: I forgot that. : Tails: But Sonic doesn't have to swim, he could go running on the beach. : Amy: It's not gonna be much fun without Sonic... : Chris: Hmmm... horns : Ella: Mr. Chris, we have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony. : Chuck: Have a great time, Chris. : Chris: nods We'll meet up later. : Amy: Okay, don't be long. : Tails: See you there. cries in excitement. : Amy: And don't be nervous, Chris. That opening party will be just fine. : Chris: Yeah. chuckles X-Tornado prepares for take off as Chuck tilts all of the palm trees in the X-Tornado's path away from the plane. : Tails: Next stop, Emerald Coast. Hang on! speeds along the runaway. Here we go! : Chris: Huh? flies above. : Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris, remember that you are representing the Thorndyke family on this trip. : Chris: I'll do my best, Mr. Tanaka. : Sonic: Who needs the ocean! [The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : Amy: This place is unbelievable! : Tails: Sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came. : Cream: And we'll have more fun when Chris gets here. sighs. : Mr. Tanaka: Try to look interested. : Amy: Lovely... I'd just wish Sonic were here to enjoy this with me... about having romantic moments with Sonic. It'd be so romantic! WE'D BE SO HAPPY! coconut drops onto her head. Amy gets mad with the coconut and throws it across the ocean. You've just ruined my fantasy! Just thinking about Sonic can make me crazy! She hears a man and woman giggling nearby. : Woman: You're so wonderful, Chad. and the woman giggles. : Amy: Sonic! WHERE ARE YOU?! : Woman: Chad, I've made something wonderful for you. : Chad: For me? : Woman: Yes. It's nothing really, but I want you to have it. It's a lucky charm for when you go into the water. It's just like land. : Chad: Thank you. I'll always wear it and think about you. : Woman: Oh Chad... : Amy: Hmm, I wonder what Sonic would say. : Cream: Who's that for, Amy? : Amy: Eh? Oh, nobody. : Cream: You didn't make that for Sonic, did you? : Amy: No, of course not. explosion occurs, leaving Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese shocked. The public in the hotel flee away to safety. : Dr. Eggman: I'm turning the Emerald Coast resort into my kind of stomping ground! tentacles of E-38 Octoronsmashes a boat. Alright, time for my de-construction crew! army of E-39 Quizon robots emerge from the ocean and begins to demolish the hotel. : Chris: I have to find a way to call Sonic. : Dr. Eggman: You're my first guests! Welcome to Eggman's Scream Park where your first vacation is guaranteed to be your last! : Mr. Tanaka: Stand back Chris, I will guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you even if it means sacrificing myself. Now it is time for both of us to face our fate! : Ella: Easy now! Mr. Tanka aside. Tanaka, you aren't even strong enough to take a stand. : Chris: It's true. Right now, our only hope is Sonic. : Sonic: Hey! Huh? Oh... I forgot that everybody's gone but me. You don't see beautiful flowers like these at the seashore. The mountains are far superior! : Chuck: Sonic! So you're finally here, are you? : Sonic: Yeah? switches the television on. : TV reporter: A gang of robot destroyers has been wrecking hotels and resorts all along the Emerald Coast. The situation is growing more dangerous by the hour. Authorities have issued evacuation orders. switches onto Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs The owners of the Emerald Coast resort didn't invite me to their opening so I've knocked it down and turned it into my own vacation destination! It's now... Eggman's Scream Park! : Bokkun: Laughs I've brought you a personal invitation. Your friend Chris is already there! He's having a great time! Stop by, we'll have a real blast! panics with the bomb in his hand before it explodes. Bokkun flies away while laughing. : Sonic: his head and shrugs Oh well... off : Amy: through a binoculars. It's Eggman! : Tails: Out of the way! I've gotta save Chris! throws her binoculars at Tails and hops onto the X-Tornado. Amy, what are you doing?! : Amy: Sonic's gonna show up and help, but if he doesn't, Chris will need all the help he can get. : Tails: Okay, here we go! X-Tornado takes off. : Cream: I hope they make it back safely. : Dr. Eggman: Laughs Build faster! Don't use too many nails and bolts, and make sure you water down the cement. I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe! blue streak speeds through a metal structure, causing it to collapse along with the E-39 robots that were working on it. : Sonic: Well, well... : Chris: Sonic! : Sonic: Hiya, Chris! Thought I'd drop by for a visit! : Dr. Eggman: You fell right into my trap, Sonic! I know you can't swim so I've lured you to the sea! Get him, Octoron! dodges E-38 Octoron's tentacles and attempts to kick him but gets caught in its tentacle. You won't get away... : Sonic: Oh yeah, just watch me! Octoron submerges Sonic underwater. : Chris: Let him go! : Dr. Eggman: Laughs I'm giving Sonic a choice: he can either forfeit the fight or forfeit his life! Octoron resurfaces Sonic out of the water. Well, how do you like the ocean!? : Sonic: It's dee-lightful! : Dr. Eggman: Good, then let's see how long you're able to stay under! Octoron attempts to pull Sonic underwater but Sonic runs desperately on the ground. Don't let Sonic slip out of your grip, Octoron! Haul that hedgehog back into the ocean and don't let him up for air! Come on, Octoron! Flex those tentacles! : Amy: Sonic! opens the X-Tornado's windshield glass and jumps off. : Tails: Amy, wait! : Amy: LET HIM GO! smashes the tentacle with her Piko Piko Hammer, causing the tentacle to break. The tentacle knocks the E-38 Octoron into the water. : Dr. Eggman: HOW COULD YOU?! : Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic or you're gonna be sorry! : Sonic: Thanks Amy! runs along a track and jumps off. : Tails: Hey, Sonic! X-Tornado shoots a Ring at Sonic and the hedgehog uses it to curl up into a spinball and smashes right through E-38 Octoron causing the robot to explode. : Dr. Eggman: Oh no! : Amy: Sonic! : Sonic: Woah! Lighten up, Amy, ugh! : Dr. Eggman: You've won this time, but I'm not through! : Sonic: Yeah right! flies away. What you did was crazy! : Amy: I know, but you made me do crazy things! : Tails: Everything okay down there? : Sonic: Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring! Thank you. : Amy: Hey! : Sonic: Huh? : Amy: Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water. : Sonic: Oh... You made it for me? : Amy: If you wear it, it will bring you good luck. : Sonic: Really? when Sonic is about to grab the bracelet, the ground shakes, causing Amy to fling the bracelet. : Amy: Your bracelet! E-39 Quizon robots stack above one another into a snake-like robot, Serpenter, destroying the bracelet in the process. I can't believe it! : Dr. Eggman: I told you I wasn't through with you Sonic, didn't I? My Quizon have merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike! Impressive, isn't it, Sonic? : Sonic: Well, that thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle, it comes up pretty short! : Dr. Eggman: You'll need more than speed to survive this robot, Sonic! : Sonic: Really? Yo, fangface! Let's see how quickly you can slither! jumps away : Dr. Eggman: After him, Serpenter! Get rid of that blue bozzo! : Sonic: You've heard your boss, slowpoke! Right here! Catch me! : Amy: Cries I guess my charm... wasn't so lucky... and then grows into anger : Dr. Eggman: Alright, Serpenter, you know what to do! Put the squeeze on Sonic and toss him out into the sea! : Amy: NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY! Eggman and Sonic turn their attention towards Amy. DON'T MESS WITH ME! strikes Serpenter with her hammer. : Dr. Eggman: Oh my... continues to swing her hammer, destroying Serpenter's layers one-by-one. Oh no, perhaps... I'd better go... spring launches Amy up into the air and Amy whacks the Egg Mobile into the sea before doing it again for the second time, creating a huge splash. : Sonic: Amy! inhales and dives into the water. : Tails: I can't believe it, Sonic's swimming! : Chris: No, Sonic! seemingly notices Sonic swimming towards her. She then daydreams. : Amy: Hey Sonic! Hold on! Wait for me! : Cream: Wake up, Amy! : Amy: Huh? : Cream: Amy, you're awake! : Amy: Where am I? : Cream: You're back at Chris' villa. I've brought you here after you were pulled out of the water. : Amy: Who brought me? : Cream: Chris and Tails in the X Tornado. : Amy: Is... Sonic okay?! : Cream: Yes, but he went back home. : Amy: Oh... The bracelet's gone! I made it just for him, and now it's gone... : Cream: Don't cry... : Amy: It was a good luck bracelet to protect him in the water, but I guess Sonic had good luck anyway. : Cream: I think Sonic's very lucky anyway. Chris and Cream are giggling happily on the sand. : Sonic: Sneezes Sonic, you've gotta stay out of the water! Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll. Category:Transcripts